Portal Creation
Portal Creation is the magical ability to create portals to other locations, worlds or planes. Portals come in a great variety, as their function and appearance depend on the user. List of Users The Charmed Ones * The Charmed Ones would sometimes create portals when vanquishing demons. These portals banished demons mostly to Purgatory. The Tall Man * The Tall Man could swallow beings and entire worlds and imprison them inside his body forever or teleport them to another location.Womb Raider Abraxas * The demon Abraxas could create portals between the physical world and the astral plane. This made it possible for him to steal The Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows.Witch Trial The Source of All Evil * The Source created a portal through which he vanquished the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse when they failed their task.Apocalypse, Not * The Source created a portal to send whoever lost in the wrestling ring in The Academy to Purgatory.Wrestling with Demons Cole Turner * Cole created a portal to send Piper back to the Manor.Y Tu Mummy Tambien This was one of the many powers in his arsenal from the Demonic Wasteland. Valkyries * By using a pendant that they wear, Valkyries could create a portal that would take them anywhere they want.Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1 Angel of Death * Creates portals to take the souls over to the afterlife.Styx Feet Under Grimlocks * Create portals as short-cuts to the sewers.Out of Sight The Evil Enchantress * Created a portal through a spell to go to the future and go back as well.A Knight to Remember Zen Master * The Zen Master and his disciples, An Ling and Yen Lo were able to use water as a portal to other worlds. As long as there was a sufficiently large surface of water between where they located currently to where they wanted to go they could use these portals go anywhere.Enter the Demon Clyde * The time-travelling spirit Clyde was able to conjure a door that had a portal that would send people either to the future or the past.A Paige from the Past Neena *This Witch created a portal and used a fire-like power to push an Angel of Destiny into it. She said she didn't know where the portal lead to, but hoped it was somewhere unpleasant.Charmed Lives The Elders *The Elders possess this power as a collective, and can even use it to send people backward and forward in time.All Halliwell's Eve The Seer *The Seer once opened a portal in a closet in an attempt to kidnap Phoebe HalliwellWomb Raider Avatars *Avatars also possess this power, and can use it to send people back in time.Ordinary Witches Libris *Libris demons also have the power to create portals, which they used to capture their victims or launch a surprise attack.Ex Libris Tyler Michaels *Tyler, as an Archai, can create portals to go to all planes of existences. Prue Halliwell *As The All, Prue could create portals to other locations, worlds or planes. She used this ability to create a portal for Kyra. Zankou * Zankou once created a portal to summon Kyle Brody into the Underworld. See also * Everything You Wanted to Know About Portals But Were Afraid to Ask * Teleportation * Vortex Creation * Banishing References Category:Powers Category:Modes of teleportation